


So This Is What Love Is

by LetUsDoThisAgain



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kevin has a monologue, M/M, foxes reactions summarized, kevaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain
Summary: This is literally just Kevin thinking about how much he loves Aaron and talking about the other foxes <3
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 47





	So This Is What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, so far all of my fanfics have been self indulgent and this is no different.

Kevin was sprawled across his bed with Aaron in his lap, hand running through his soft, blonde hair as he napped. Soft, even breaths escaping his mouth. Kevin couldn’t believe that he was here, in bed with him, and that he could just have this. For so long Kevin was only exy. It was the only thing he could talk about, and it was the symbol of his worth. But Aaron came in and saw different.

Aaron doesn’t even care about exy. After these 5 years are up, he’ll become a doctor, and Kevin will be so proud when he succeeds. 

Their relationship wasn’t founded on exy. It comes from love. 

Without exy, they can just talk. He can talk about anything as simple as why a necklace was such a big deal in revolutionary France, and Aaron will listen. And Aaron can come in and rant about the workload of a pre-med degree, and Kevin will afford just as much attention to Aaron. He'll study the way Aaron's lips move when he's talking, and the way his eyes squint when he's annoyed. The line between his eyebrow that can't be smoothed away after too many nights spent studying. And the warmth.

Laying in bed with Aaron, the sun slipping through the blinds and lighting up his face, making his hair shine, is the warmest he’s ever been. His hands in his hair, Aaron’s arms around his waist, it was complete comfort and safety found within each other. All the monsters in Kevin's head went away when he could hold onto Aaron. What Aaron lacks in height, he makes up for the strength he possesses. Every time Aaron touches him Kevin can feel it, and is overwhelmed knowing the strength will do nothing but protect him.

When Andrew had found out, it wasn’t easy explaining.

Kevin was particularly tired after late night practice and Aaron had been studying for hours and they were just so tired. The weight of the day's stresses had become too much to continue carrying. When Kevin walked into the dorm and had seen Aaron hunched over on the couch, papers strewn everywhere, hands in his hair and bags under his eyes, he had done the only thing he could have done.

He walked up to Aaron, gently removed his hands from his head and held them in his own. He gave each knuckle a soft kiss, and when he was done he pushed aside all of Aaron’s work, and guided them down softly into the cushions. The easy warmth Aaron always seemed to emanate had never been more inviting and before long, they were pulled into a peaceful sleep.

They woke the next morning to Andrew stumbling in to grab something and seeing them in quite the compromising position on the couch. Sometime in the night, they had become completely tangled together, and there was no way to blame drunk stupidity. For some reason, though, Kevin hadn't wanted to. HE felt him and Aaron had something to fight for, and Andrew was the first battle.

Andrew had stared Kevin down. A mask covered his face, a hard set glare, but all he said was, “Don’t hurt him,” and walked out. Aaron had been annoyed, he’d already fought Andrew one too many times for his freedom from him, but Kevin understood.

Kevin knew a bit more than others, having faced it firsthand, how hard Andrew will work to protect the ones under his care. And in Andrew’s brain, Aaron ranks first. Kevin doesn’t think he’ll ever truly understand how exactly Andrew’s brain works, but that’s the one thing he does know.

Neil had found out when Andrew did, but Kevin wasn’t too annoyed. For some reason, Andrew and Neil share everything between each other. The day after the incident Neil had stared a bit more at Kevin and Aaron’s interactions, but otherwise remained silent. Neil understands the value of secrets, so he didn’t pry too much.

The other foxes’ reactions were mixed. Nicky was in disbelief and screams were heard by everyone in the area when he saw them share a kiss for the first time. It was completely unexpected, made obvious by the lack of cash being exchanged between foxes. But ultimately, he was overjoyed, if not bitter about suffering Aaron's comments for years about being gay.

Matt was just happy that Kevin “had a reason to not be so grouchy” all the time, (not that his attitude on court had actually changed). Kevin had received a clap on the back and a “Congratulations man!” and that was it.

Dan was also silently pleased in the way of less drama on court (once again, not that much actually changed) and the idea of improved teamwork between him and Aaron. She cared for all of her foxes and despite not being close to either of them, she was happy for them.

Allison was just thoroughly confused while Renee smiled knowingly, nothing gets past Renee and Allison couldn’t be bothered to think of Kevin as anything but straight. No money won there.

However with all of that got out of the way, Kevin was happy. He wasn’t fully okay yet, a relationship can’t just fix someone, but he’s on his way towards something like it. And Aaron will be with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never know what I'm doing, I just knew I wanted more kevaaron content and why not try to write some of my own right... This could probably be set in the same universe as my first kevaaron fic? I guess? Idk, all three of my fanfics have been written in the past 3 days and they're the first time I've ever written fanfic. So I'm just having fun <3 I also think the first fanfic was my favorite but anyway lmao...


End file.
